The projected exhaustion of Internet Protocol version 4 (IPv4) addresses has become a world-wide reality. The primary telecommunications industry solution to the IPv4 address exhaustion problem is to deploy Internet Protocol version 6 (IPv6) networking. Datacenters may continue to comprise large clusters of legacy servers and other legacy components that employ the IPv4 addressing scheme and are otherwise incompatible with IPv6. Datacenters may continue to receive requests from legacy hosts in IPv4 format as well as receive requests from other hosts in IPv6 format. Simultaneously upgrading all datacenter components to employ both IPv6 networking and IPv4 networking may be cost prohibitive.